Scrolls
Scrolls are the literature of Pyrrhia, written and read by all of the dragon tribes. They are printed with ink on an unknown variant of paper. Tribes MudWings - In The Dark Secret, Pheasant said she was reading about the Prophecy, hinting that MudWings sometimes read scrolls. This is also shown in Moon Rising, when Sora is reading in the library. In The Lost Heir, Crocodile mentions how she has read Queen Coral's scrolls before, giving more evidence of literacy in MudWings. SandWings - Thorn of the Outclaws has been shown writing Wanted posters, and these are likely scrolls or made from the same material as scrolls. Also, Smolder intercepts messages written on scrolls, and it can be assumed that most SandWings read scrolls. In the Brightest Night they also went into a letter room where there could have been sent scrolls. SkyWings - Peril lied to Scarlet about reading about the Champion's Shield in a scroll, and Queen Scarlet replied, saying "With claws that burn through paper right when you touch it.", which reveals that SkyWings read scrolls, and that the SkyWing queen knew Osprey had told her about it. They also use scrolls for messaging. SeaWings - The SeaWings read scrolls, most of them written by Queen Coral. Some of her work includes The Missing Princess, The Tragedy of Orca, The Claws of Murder, A Tail of Blood, and many other stories, all of which are taught in SeaWing schools. The scrolls are written with a mixture of whale blood and squid ink, created by Whirlpool, to make them waterproof. RainWings - RainWings didn't read scrolls and never knew about them or the rest of Pyrrhia until Glory claimed the throne. In The Dark Secret, Sunny was teaching a dragonet class how to read. IceWings -Winter explains in Winter Turning that his mother made him memorize stories of dragons attempting the Diamond Trial, revealing the IceWings' love of stories. He also mentions IceWing sagas that "told the history of the world." NightWings - The NightWings read scrolls and wrote several of them, and Starflight and Mastermind have always been fascinated by them. There used to be a large library at the Night Kingdom. List of Known Scrolls The Tragedy of Orca The Missing Princess The Claws of Murder A Tail of Blood Tales of the NightWings '' ''A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia A Longitudinal Study of Peculiar Scavenger Behavior Dangers of the Rainforest A Natural History of Unnatural Dragon Abilities Where are the Dragonets of Destiny ? War of SandWing Succession Animus History The Royal Lineage of SeaWings , from the Scorching to Present ''The Sluglike Qualities of MudWings '' Mentioned Scrolls *Glory mentions a scroll about a blind dragon that dated back before the Scorching. Trivia * A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia was once called ' The NightWing Guide to the Tribes' by Starflight. Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:Jade Mountain Academy